


Lovesickness

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on the manga: Dear Signal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love allergy, Lovesickness au, M/M, They are in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: Lovesickness, also known as Love Allergy, is a reaction of the body to feelings of love.The symptoms are heart-shaped rashes appearing on the body, dizziness and strong heart palpitations. As it can affect the day a day, until the day they are cured, people take prescibed heart-shaped pill three times a day.And of course, Tobio forgot to take his that day.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Lovesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi!
> 
> This time I bring you a fluffy fanfic. This was weirdly easy to write, as I usually struggle. :'v
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I will probably post this at Tumblr one day.
> 
> Good reading!

"Oh my God."

Tobio looked back and saw Atsumu, smiling sweetly and affectionately. An expression exclusively for Tobio.

"What's it?"

"You're thinking about me!"

"How did you- Ah!"

In a quick reflex, Tobio ran to the front of the mirror and noticed the hearts scattered across his body, how red his face was... And now that he noticed, his heart was pounding too.

The usual symptoms of  _ Lovesickness _ , also known as the love allergy.

Some people's bodies, when feeling love, have almost allergic reactions. Some are mild, but there are cases where they interfere with everyday life.

In Tobio's case, it was so soft that he didn't even notice. But maybe it's because he is dense.

"Eh~ Tobio," Atsumu hugged him from behind. "I can't believe you were thinking of me that way.~"

"We've been dating for a few years, Atsumu."

"Still.~"

Atsumu kissed Tobio's cheek several times, which made Tobio's condition worse. The marks were getting bolder.  _ Adorable!, _ thought Atsumu as he watched Tobio's reactions in his reflection in the mirror.

"Did you forget to take the medication?" Atsumu asked.

"Apparently…"

Since it can affect everyday life, people with lovesickness have to take a heart-shaped pill three times a day until the disease subsides. In doing so, however, feelings of love may be stifled. They are still there, but weak and hard to identify.

Luckily, their first love was for each other.

The first to fall in love was Atsumu. The first time is usually the hardest – the body shock can cause fainting and that's what happened to Atsumu.

After watching Karasuno's game against Kamomedai, Atsumu commented to Osamu how Tobio had played until, without warning, he began to feel dizzy and his heart pounding. He passed out right there; he just didn't fall to the ground because Osamu grabbed him, confused and worried about his brother.

While Tobio – it was more subtle. He swore he had only a fever, nothing major. It was in the middle of training, when he started thinking of Atsumu.

The first to notice the hearts on Tobio's skin was Chikara, the already captain, who forced him to go to the infirmary.

Tobio hadn't even noticed in his hearts. Only when the nurse told him he noticed.

He knew the disease existed, but seeing it on his skin surprised him immensely.

After all, Tobio had never thought of that possibility. Not knowing what to do, Tobio texted Atsumu, asking if he could visit him the following weekend.

Such an unexpected message caused Atsumu to widen his eyes and feel his skin burn, with hearts poking up and down. When Osamu noticed, he threw the pillow at Atsumu's smiling face.

Which reminded Atsumu that he and Tobio would have no privacy at all. So he went to visit Tobio – and it was the best decision ever.

"I think it’s adorable how easily you blush, but you can't forget to take the medication or it will take longer for you to get cured," Atsumu said. "It is enough that we had our first love in high school…"

"You forget it sometimes too," Tobio snapped, pulling the heart-shaped pill out of the drawer.

"It's true. And I have to admit, I love to see your skin full of hearts."

Atsumu kissed the hearts on the back of Tobio's neck. In response, Tobio put the pill on the dresser and turned to him. His cheeks were red from the allergy. He kissed Atsumu over and over again.

And he smiled, teasing, as he noticed something on Atsumu's reddened face.

"You're full of hearts now too.~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did you enjoyed it? I hope you drop your opinion about this! I will probably write more about this au... x3 It's just so cute!
> 
> See you later!


End file.
